


As Long as We're Together

by kt_anansi (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breast Fucking, Clarke on top, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/switch, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay, POV Bellamy Blake, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Bellamy Blake, alt chapter six of In the Dark, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Alternate Chapter Six of "In the Dark" - just the second half.In the original fic the Fluff and bad-wrong were as follows:Fluff: Roommates AUBad-Wrong: Forced Oral/Cheating





	As Long as We're Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TvRomances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvRomances/gifts).

> TvRomances asked where this part of chapter six was for "In the Dark". Yesterday, I was very tired, and I was feeling a bit vulnerable about my writing. So, I had taken this off and wrote a bit more tame of a chapter. However, I liked this when I wrote it, and I if even one person wants to read it, it's worth posting. So, here it is. The alternate chapter six! 
> 
> Consider this "Special Features"

“I wanna tie you up,” Clarke murmured seductively, not missing the way his breath caught, and the shiver that passed through him. She silently hoped he'd agree to it. As much as she knew Bellamy needed to let go and lose control, she needed to take control of something, anything. The feeling of driving him crazy, while all of his tension and stress flowing out of him because of her was something she had been fantasizing about since he had unknowingly tied her up. 

“Do we have something to use?” Bellamy asked, his voice sounding rough, but his interest peaked. Clarke nodded, “Can I use your tie?” she asked, biting her lip until he said yes. 

* * *

“Have you done this before?” Bellamy asked as Clarke tested the last knot on his left ankle. It wasn’t too tight or too loose, and Bellamy could feel stress leaking out of him, as he tested the ties. 

“Lexa used to do this... to de-stress me. But she’d never let me tie her up,” Clarke said, smiling, “sometimes, a less experienced Dom can’t understand the needs of a switch. Right, Bell?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Well, you let me be on top, for starters. But you also love to talk dirty, and ask questions... and I know you like it when I beg.” Clarke said, shedding her jeans. Turning around, she walked back to her bag and grabbed one more thing- a black, silk eye mask. “Truth is, Bellamy, I think I'll like it when you beg."

Fuck, it seemed as if Clarke had already figured him out- and he was grateful for it. Sure, communication was key, but it was nice knowing they had the same interests and desires- and that they both could play the role they needed on a given day. 

"So, I don’t think this will get too intense," she said, pulling him from his thoughts, "but we should still have a safe word, just in case, any ideas?” 

“Nurse,” Bellamy said, thinking about the movie that had turned them on about a week before. Clarke let out a little laugh as she turned red, likely thinking about him fucking her from behind. Clearing her throat, she merely nodded. 

“Okay,” she murmured, “here are the rules. You can’t speak- except for your safe word. I am going to put the mask on you. I get to do whatever I want to you- and you can’t come until I tell you to. If you’re good, I will take it off of you, and then you can watch me fuck you. Sound good?” 

Bellamy nodded, feeling his muscles tighten in anticipation. 

_ “Very good,” _ Clarke praised, climbing onto the bed and placing the mask over his eyes. Immediately, Bellamy felt a sense of peace wash over him. All of the overstimulating emotion he had dealt with the last few weeks seemed to mute. Letting out a sigh, he felt Clarke place a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips and then she began massaging his shoulders, “That’s right, just relax.” 

And he did. Bellamy felt the tension roll off of him in waves as Clarke worked his muscles gently. First, she did each arm, then his chest, his abs, hips, and even down his legs. By the time she reached his feet, that was the only tense place left. 

“May I?” she asked, “You walked so long... your feet must hurt.” 

Bellamy just nodded. 

At first contact, Bellamy let out a moan, making Clarke chuckle. She was really good at this, kneading his facia just right, and getting all the knots out. After the tension drained, the massage began to make his ears and groin warm. Of course, those nerves had to all be connected. When he was sufficiently relaxed, Clarke began to kiss, lick and bite a trail along his body, paying no attention what so ever to his cock as she passed it. Instead, she ghosted her fingers over his flesh, making warmth bloom underneath her fingertips. 

Stopping at his chest, Clarke must have licked her fingers, because slight wet thumbs were pressed against each of his nipples, rubbing lightly as she slid back and let her still-covered cunt tease his rapidly expanding cock, “You like that?” she asked, her voice taking on a breathy quality. 

All Bellamy could do was give a nod, she felt so good on him- he didn’t want her to stop. Dragging her nails down his chest, she wrapped her hands around his hips and bore down on him. Taking in a deep breath, he reminded himself that he had to hold back.

Clarke dragged herself against him until Bellamy could feel his precum mixing with the slick that was soaking through her panties.

God, she was so wet.

Bellamy heard her breathing get heavier, and then, pressing down on his hips she let out a moan. He could feel her swelling with arousal. Unable to fight his natural inclinations, Bellamy bucked his hips against her, making Clarke moan again.

When she recovered, however, she lifted herself up and pressed her hands down on his hips firmly, “Bad boy,” she cooed, “I was going to let you fuck me... but now you have to stay still, while I make myself come on your cock.” 

Bellamy let out a groan and pulled at the tie wrapped around his wrists. He almost came right there- her voice and her slick cunt had him throbbing hard. Biting his lip, he barely held back from begging her to let him come. Clarke waited for his breathing to slow down before she began her movements again. This time she must have taken her underwear off entirely because Bellamy could feel the warmth and slick of her folds enveloping him. But she didn’t let him inside her- no, she merely pleasured her own clit against him. 

“You should see yourself right now, Bell,” she breathed, “All gorgeous and tied up for me. Flushing red because you love my pussy on you.” 

Bellamy swallowed, his whole body was starting to get warm- every time Clarke praised him, it created a buzz of pleasure and made his cock stiffen even more. He couldn’t hold back a moan as Clarke’s hips started to stutter, “I wish you could see how wrecked you are for me...” Suddenly she broke off, letting out a moan- she was getting close, “Fuck Bell, I’m gonna come. Fuck, your cock is so good- its the best I ever had.” 

Bellamy listened as Clarke made herself come. When her folds fluttered around him, he began to feel himself tighten- but he managed to fight the release. As she came down, Clarke caught her breath and hummed to herself. 

“You were so good, babe,” she said, while Bellamy felt a rush of pleasure at her praise, “letting me finish like that. Just wonderful.” 

Bellamy licked his lips- he could feel Clarke’s lips kissing his neck, and smiling against him. 

“You were so good, I’m gonna take the blindfold off, okay?” he nodded, "but keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.” 

Another nod and Bellamy could feel Clarke lifting the blindfold. Next thing he knew, her delicate hand was lifting his still-straining cock, and she was taking him down her throat, just like the first night. Using her tongue to massage the underside of his length, she popped the back of her throat against the head and made his toes curl. 

With his eyes still closed, Bellamy took in the sounds of Clarke’s perfect mouth, slurping, sucking and occasionally kissing his length. 

“God Bell, you taste so good,” she said, pumping him with her hand, as she used her thumb to toy with his slit. Bellamy was so close, so very close. She took him in again- as he began to buzz with sensation, she pulled away, and let him come back from the edge. 

Then she did it again, and again, and again- until he was actually begging her to let him come,  _ "Please, please..."  _

“Oh, babe,” she said, “you were so close...” 

Bellamy let out a little whine- an actual whine (which he’s never done before, mind you), as Clarke pulled away. 

_ “No, Clarke, please...” _ he begged, she couldn’t just leave him like this, all hard and frustrated unable to get relief, “Clarke, I need you.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said, and he could feel her spreading his legs, running her hands over them, and settling there, “You did so well for our first time like this... I won’t make you suffer.” 

Suddenly, Bellamy’s cock was wrapped up in warmth, and he could feel something wet- like a tongue- lapping at the head of his cock. He had no idea what she was doing, but fuck it was so warm and soft, and he loved it. “Alright, Bell,” she said, the warm strokes around his cock intensifying, “you can look.” 

Bellamy swallowed hard, preparing himself.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down to see Clarke’s perfect breasts wrapped around his cock while she used her hands to squeeze them together. With a devilish smirk, she slid her tongue against the head of his cock again.

Bellamy’s groans sounded foreign to him- they sounded deep, aroused, and slightly tortured. 

“It’s okay, Bell, you can come,” she said, intensifying her hold and speeding up her tits. Immediately, she began to moan, as if she were riding his cock- and he couldn’t take it anymore. Completely overwhelmed by pent up sensation, Bellamy came hard- and hot cum spurted onto Clarke’s chest, neck, and breasts. After he was empty, he watched as it flowed down her breasts, cascading over her perfectly rosy and peaked nipples. Clarke merely smirked before licking his cock clean. All the while, he tried to catch his breath- he felt weightless, calm, and like all the worry had been drained from him. 

“I’ll be right back,” She promised. A few minutes later, she came back cleaned and used a warm washcloth to clean him as well. Clarke took her time untying him- freeing each appendage one by one, and soothing it before moving onto the next. When she was done with that, she laid down and pulled the blankets over them.

With her head on his chest, and her legs intertwined with his. She rubbed his chest, neck, and shoulders- all the while, soothing Bellamy with a sweet little tune. 

“How do you feel?” she asked. 

“As if you pulled me out of my body and put me back in,” he said, bringing his hand to her cheek and kissing her softly, “It was perfect, you were perfect.” 

Pulling back, Clarke settled against his chest, and murmured softly, “We’ll be okay, Bell," snuggling closer, she added, "we'll do better..."

He knew she wasn’t talking about the sex now. She was talking about the mistakes they had made to get where they were... Bellamy was glad that she could see the hope- that they could still have a future, regardless of how this had started. 

“As long as we're together, we'll be fine,” Bellamy promised as he ran his fingers through her hair, and gave into the sweet pull of sleep.


End file.
